1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hearing aid having a radio interface for receiving radio signals from signal sources and converting the radio signals into acoustic signals as well as having a memory device for storing address data with respect to one of the signal sources. The present invention is also directed to a corresponding method. In particular, the present invention is directed to a method for individually selecting the communication connections for bluetooth transmission systems in hearing aid applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
German patent document DE 195 44 546 A1 discloses a hearing aid with a microphone, a signal processor and an earphone, as well as a method for the operation of a digital hearing aid in which the hearing aid comprises a digital input. The digital input can be connected in via a switchover device for supplying signals of digital signal sources. Thus, signals of a CD player or DAT recorder or radio signals can be fed into the hearing aid.
Due to the increasing number of multimedia and telecommunication applications, the employment of “headsets” (audio-active devices) and headphones is becoming more and more pronounced. Wireless transmission systems, particularly according to the bluetooth standard, are being increasingly utilized for further simplification of using headsets and replacing cumbersome cable connections to other communication interfaces.
There is also a need to utilize such wireless communication for hearing-impaired persons. For example, a hearing aid can be equipped with a wireless transmission interface according to the bluetooth standard and can thus be utilized as a universal communication interface.
The following problem, however, is present when using a bluetooth interface and other interfaces in hearing aids. A bluetooth interface is normally suited for setting up transmissions that are point-to-point as well as point-to-multipoint. A pre-condition for setting up the transmission link, however, is to recognize the currently reachable bluetooth transceivers on the basis of their characteristic addresses and to be able to select these as warranted. This generally requires an involved user interface with keyboard and display elements. A bluetooth transceiver can optionally communicate with specific bluetooth communication interfaces in this way. Such operating and display elements, however, are not available for an interface integrated into a hearing aid.
A very limited communication function has therefore been available given previously available bluetooth headsets. The headsets log onto an address that is permanently prescribed and stored once, so that a permanently defined point-to-point connection can be set up to, for example, a mobile telephone. Storing this address can be achieved, for example, in that the headset is brought into the immediate proximity of the desired transmitter and a push-button at the headset is actuated.
For using bluetooth technology in hearing aids, however, it would be desirable to be able to simultaneously or sequentially set up a connection to a plurality of communication locations, for example a telephone, PC, television set, stereo system, etc.